


Odor

by VkFujan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: "And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." Matthew 6:13





	Odor

It stank.

My skin your skin, we are supposed to be repulsive to each other.  
I wouldn’t have it any other way, would you?

Unable to tell where I ended, where you began, I just gave in.  
Rolling bodies in a bed of grass.  
You make me short of a breath I suddenly need.

We kiss, and it feels like high voltage,  
You bite into my skin and it breaks.  
I have waited millennia for the feeling.  
A match made in hell that sustains.

I am the world's best predator, aren't I?  
Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell.  
Well, not my smell.  
At least not for a hound dog.  
However, you are here.  
What have you even seen in me?

I will go back to fighting you in the morning.  
Right now, I am worshiping a temple made of flesh and bones.

Inside the eyes of a priest, a galaxy.  
We say Our Fathers, he takes confessions of monsters.  
Were we once supposed to be men?

I am mass and you are mass and we are colliding,  
Merging in ways we are not supposed to.  
Space catastrophe while infinitesimal.  
Clawing my back in delighted despair, you made me art,  
As your heart beats in my cold chest.

We are Pluto and Proserpina,  
I don’t know who is captive and who is the keeper.  
Maybe we are both Pluto maybe you are a dwarf planet and I’m a main belt asteroid  
Maybe we aren’t even gods!  
Who knows? I know nothing anymore!

You are in my arms and in my body and in my mind and-  
God! You stink! And how something _so_ beautiful  
Because you are beautiful, since the first time I laid my dead eyes on you.  
How can beauty exhale such sulfur, how can blossom smell like funeral?  
How when I am the dead one! And the demon!

I don’t blame them,  
When they give me names.  
Yellow-eyed-beast, blood sucker, hell creature, damnation.  
_Morte._  
I don’t blame them,  
However, you sound holy when I touch you,  
And I do not repent.

Your brown skin warm against mine.  
I’m cold, withered to the bones, a hundred year soul.  
Ha! _If_ I got any left…  
Ashes from burned paper, inquisition son.  
The burning times a myth from whom I’m child.

You are a candle, amber preserving species through the ages,  
Cinnamon oak honey, humid earth, wet tears.  
Blood, pumping flowing, gurgling from wounds who instantly heal.  
God! You are alive!  
Alive like the lava burning under your thick skin.

Overheated, supernova.  
I’d say you are trying to melt me into you.  
And please, do.  
When you are copper and I am zinc, let’s be an armor made of leather and bronze.  
Maybe like that we can forge a future where we can be together.

A future at all.

Being immortal never made me much promises.  
I swore solitude.  
Right now, you are refusing to breath.  
The stench in the air reminiscence of our feelings.  
Honestly, I am flattered you would go through such ways just to be with me.

And what am I, convicted criminal, doing to your roots, as I dug my hands in your thighs to bring you close?  
If I only do much as nib at your skin,  
The end.  
My love is your deadly poison.  
I won’t call you Romeo tho; you would punch me in the face.  
(or try)

And God, do we try.

Morning light blinks.  
We are not ones for goodbyes.  
But I can read your mind as you wait for it.  
I am not conceited enough to say we don’t need a last kiss.  
If I come back, when you come back,  
Let’s be poetry again.  
Please make me feel.

Forgive me, Father in Heaven, for I have sinned.  
I touched humanity with stained hands.  
And can’t seem to keep myself from it.  
Bless me, Father, for I don’t repent,  
Those were not mistakes.  
May my journey be blessed by the God who is one.  
May Agape be, and he shall not suffer for my love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know


End file.
